Chun-Li
Chun-Li is one the fighters of the Street Fighter Series. Character Description Chun-Li is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female player character that appears in the series, one of the series's major lead characters alongside Ryu and Ken and the first playable female character to appear 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, as well as one of the youngest fighters, and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she is by far the quickest. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku ("Hundred Rending Legs", commonly known as the "Lightning Kick"), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. In Super Smash Bros. 4 TBA Attributes Chun-Li, like Ryu, seems to be more based off her Street Fighter 2 appearance but she has some feats from other, more recent games in her moveset. Chun-Li has a bit of a combo game going but she plays a bit more defensively than Ryu. She has a wall cling and wall jump. She has an average wait and she has most of Ryu's feats. She also has a high jump. Like Ryu, she is very hard to master. Even more so than Ryu due to her more complex inputs. Moveset * Neutral: Chun-Li does a forward kick, chop jab, then an upward arced kick. If the button is continued to be hit then held, Chun-Li will proceed to perform a flurry of kicks also known as the Hyakuretsukyaku. * Forward: Chun-Li performs her Kakusen Shu attack which is simply a forward kick with good range. * Up: * Down: Chun-Li does a split attacking forward with a chop. Hits both sides as her leg behind her has a hitbox. * Dash Attack: Chun-Li shifts forward, pushing both hands forward. * Forward Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Air: * Forward Air: * Back Air: * Up Air: * Down Air: Chun-Li performs her Yousou Kyaku attack which involves stepping on the opponent repeatedly. * Grab Pummel: Chun-Li grabs the opponent with both hands. She knees the opponent. * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Floor (Back): * Floor (Front): * Floor (Trip): * Edge (<100%): * Edge (100%+): * Neutral Special - Kikoken: * Side Special - Spinning Bird Kick: * Up Special - Hazan Tenshou Kyaku * Down Special - Focus Attack: * Final Smash - Houyoku Sen-Hosenka/Kikosho: Taunts * Up: Chun-Li interlocks her hands in front of her, and then pulls them back and above her head in a full body stretch with a slight grunt. * Down: Chun-Li cracks her neck and says "You're pathetic." * Side: Chun-Li does sort of a curtsy, one hand behind her back and the other hand in front of her open palm and flat saying "Sorry!" On-Screen Appearance * Chun-Li spins on her hands before standing and slamming her fist into her hand. Cheer * Female: CHUN-LI! CHUN-LI! CHUN-LI! Victory Poses * Chun-Li kicks once, stands with legs out, crosses her arms and says "Xie xie (Thank You in Chinese)" while closing her eyes and smiling. * Chun-Li jumps up and down joyfully while laughing, puts her hands on her mouth shaking out of excitement, and raises up the peace sign using one hand and says "I did it!" * Chun-Li makes a couple of traditional arm movements before striking a pose saying "Your skills just aren't good enough." Losing Pose *Chun-Li is seen clapping. Event Matches TBA Trophy TBA Costume * Default Costume: Current Chun-Li (Blue Team) * 2nd Costume: P2 Alternate (Red Team) * 3rd Costume: Green Chun-Li (Green Team) * 4th Costume: Black Chun-Li * 5th Costume: Purple Chun-Li * 6th Costume: Yellow Chun-Li * 7th Costume: Shadow Lady * 8th Costume: Street Fighter Alpha (ALternate Costume Gallery Triva Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter series Category:Female Category:Heroes